Tamazuki and the Seven Shadows
is the twelfth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary Six hooded figures are walking through a hazy, mountainous forest on their way to Tōkyō, enthused at Inugamigyōbu’s call for yōkai. They are introduced as part of the Seven Phantom Travelers, a group of yōkai that can only be visible between something, such as a cow’s legs, and that encountering them will result in misfortune or even death. At school, Aotabō, Kubinashi, Kejōrō and Rikuo notice Karasu Tengu dashing across the sky, desperately searching for Supreme Commander Nurarihyon. Rikuo and Yuki Onna, followed by Aotabō and Kubinashi, rush outside to look for Karasu Tengu. Given Karasu Tengu was in a rush, they suspect something wrong and try to leave the school, but are stopped by Gozumaru and Mezumaru. Gozumaru explains that Karasu Tengu ordered them to search for Nurarihyon too. Puzzled at Nurarihyon’s disappearance just after Hihi’s murder, Rikuo becomes alarmed and depends on Gozumaru and Mezumaru to find him as Rikuo is still in his human form. Gozumaru expresses his chagrin as a guard of the main family of the Nura Clan. When Mezumaru notices his blushing and snickers at him, Gozumaru punches his head and the two leave. Rikuo and his group of bodyguards become confident at their task, as Rikuo thinks Gyūki would be too. They return inside the school. Walking with Rikuo back to the classroom with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol, Yuki Onna relaxes and guesses that Nurarihyon probably left to steal food and come home. Upon entering, Kiyotsugu meets them, asking about their sudden leave. Rikuo hesitates to answer, while Kana stares at the two with discontent. Seeing her, Yuki Onna claims they ran into a mutual friend and went into a long conversation. She hugs Rikuo’s arm as she awaits his confirmation. When Rikuo confirms her lie, Kana emits an aura of flames in rage, much to their embarrassment. At the parkette, Yura, with Rentei, had just defeated Muchi’s minions. Nattō Kozō and Nurarihyon overlook her from the skyscraper above. Muchi, having left her sight, appears above and behind her and blows a strong wind at her, sending her to the ground and poisoning her. Finding him, Yura commands Tanrō and Rokuson to assault him, creating an opening while she tries to shoot him with Rentei. Bukyoku warns her against continuing to use four shikigami at once, but Yura insists on her duty as an Onmyōji. Rokuson and Tanrō collapse, while Bukyoku sustains another poisonous wind directed by Muchi. Yura dismisses Bukyoku and takes in the poisonous wind, leaving her lying on the ground. Muchi, who was after Nurarihyon all along, leaves her and ascends the skyscraper to meet up with him. Rentei disappears from Yura’s arm. Upon arriving at the roof of the skyscraper where Nurarihyon was, Muchi makes such a strong wind that the grocery bag with Nattō Kozō inside is blown off, spilling the food out and leaving Nattō Kozō hanging onto the grocery bag like a parachute, falling gently into the ground. Trying to catch up with Muchi, Yura tries to use the elevator to get to the roof, but the elevator does not work. Disgruntled, she runs up the stairs. Nearby, the two figures standing earlier with Muchi are now inside their new skyscraper, noticing Muchi’s presence and awaiting Nurarihyon’s murder to destroy the Nura Clan’s Hyakki Yakō. Nurarihyon asks Muchi if he murdered Hihi. In a carefree attitude, Nurarihyon recalls Hihi’s pledging of sakazuki to him, being one of the clan’s veterans, and going out for coffee with him. Admitting he murdered Hihi, Muchi takes Nurarihyon’s attitude as a sign of the laid-back character of the clan and that Nurarihyon is too weak to lead yōkai. A flashback can be seen of Hihi being pounded by Muchi’s poisonous wind. Muchi begins destroying the roof around Nurarihyon with several whips of wind, backing him into a corner of the roof. He then directs Eight Walls of Wind, two large tornadoes of poisonous wind, at Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon tries to defend himself with a stick, then reveals it to be a sword in a scabbard. Taking it out, he stops Muchi’s wind and disappears in front of Muchi’s eyes. Suddenly, Muchi senses Nurarihyon’s presence, but cannot make out exactly where he is. Nurarihyon explains that Muchi’s fear of him stopped him from recognizing his presence. Unnoticed by Muchi, Nurarihyon slowly walks to and stabs him, revealing this technique to be his Meikyō Shisui. Muchi falls onto the ground. Nurarihyon asks him how his fighting style is and why a Shikoku yōkai would come after him. Unwilling to answer, Muchi claims the wind hasn’t died down yet as he disappears laughing. Yura, finally on the rooftop, finds Nurarihyon unharmed. She asks Nurarihyon where Muchi went. Nurarihyon claims he went away. Just then, the corner of the roof where Nurarihyon stood collapses and Yura begins to worry again about being unable to protect him. To calm her down, Nurarihyon claims he went hiding and Muchi disappeared like the wind. He then praises her for saving him, as Yura is now disappointed at herself for being unable to defeat Muchi. Confirming his words, she asks him if he really is fine and rocks him back and forth on his shoulders. Confident at herself again, she asks if Nurarihyon would like to come for to her place for dinner. Nurarihyon disappears behind her back, leaving Yura alone on the rooftop. On the ground, Nurarihyon finds Nattō Kozō picking up their food. Nattō Kozō tells him they should head home now, but Nurarihyon refuses, claiming he is still bothered by something. He gives Nattō Kozō the option to tell the yōkai in the Nura House that he won`t be back for awhile, or to follow him away. Nattō Kozō chooses to follow him. Rikuo is walking home with Kana, followed by Yuki Onna and Aotabō behind them. Rikuo senses something, to which Kana asks if something is wrong. Rikuo denies anything having happened. Kana notices that Rikuo had been quiet all day and becomes suspicious of his relationship with Yuki Onna as Tsurara. Yuki Onna chuckles, irritating her. Rikuo blames Kiyotsugu’s constant rambling as a reason for him to leave suddenly. Hiding behind them are Kubinashi, Kejōrō and Kappa. Kejōrō complains over her job as Rikuo’s bodyguard as boring, but Kubinashi quiets her. Kana is amazed at Kiyotsugu’s knowledge of yōkai and wonders where he finds his information. Yuki Onna points that her dislike of yōkai must make his stories scary, but Kana denies this and finds them educational. She also finds that the more she learns about them, the scarier they seem, which she finds normal. When she mentions the yōkai also seem to be appealing, Aotabō and Rikuo react awkwardly, while Yuki Onna becomes irate and forms a blizzard. She scolds Rikuo for somehow making Kana fall in love with his yōkai form and demands she knows what happened on the night of Kana’s birthday. Aotabō tells Rikuo to come clean. Kana frowns at Rikuo, then frowns at Yuki Onna who also frowns back at her. Kana realizes that Rikuo and Yuki Onna both go the same way home, while Yuki Onna realizes that Rikuo and Kana were childhood friends, much to Rikuo’s embarrassment. Kejōrō thinks the four are having fun, while Kubinashi ironically calls Rikuo a sinner. Kappa notices an aura of yōkai and the three find a few figures walking through. The three try to run after them, but lose them. Rikuo tries to calm Yuki Onna and Kana, but trips over Kana`s foot and stumbles. A black-haired teenager standing in front of Rikuo catches him by the shoulders and identifies him. Another teenager with a long tongue is seen standing beside them. Both of them are the same two figures seen standing earlier in their skyscraper and with Muchi. Aotabō tries to defend Rikuo, but Rikuo calls him off and stares at the two with suspicion. Kana asks if Rikuo knows him, but he doesn’t. The black-haired teenager comments on how he and Rikuo are alike in that they are young and full of talent, having inherited the blood of their ancestors. He pulls Rikuo by the shoulder up to his face and tells Rikuo he will take everything he had from the beginning. He questions Rikuo on how long he thinks he will last. Rikuo, now alarmed, asks him who he is. Instead of answering Rikuo, the black-haired teenager promises to gather more Osore than him, then walks away. Rikuo demands to know what he means by that. Kana screams as the teenager with a long tongue begins touching her by the shoulders and panting like a dog. When he licks her face, Rikuo pulls his arm away and demands he let Kana go. The black-haired teenager calls him off, revealing him as Inugami. Inugami complies, brushing Rikuo’s hand off his arm and pushing Kana away. Rikuo tries to comfort Kana while they, along with Yuki Onna and Aotabō, stare at six more figures that had just walked up behind the black-haired teenager. Revealed as Tamazuki, he declares they will take over Kantō, revealing the seven, including Inugami, as the Seven Phantom Travellers, the leaders of the Hachijūhakki Yakō of Shikoku. Next episode preview The next episode is a digest episode on Gyūki and the Nura Clan from the past to the present. Yuki Onna introduces it by quizzing the audience. The question: There are approximately 10,000 yōkai members in the Nura Clan. How many groups are affiliated with the clan? Characters in order of appearance Category:Episodes